A Heroic Alliance
by LittleBunnyFufu13
Summary: Lady Hecate has been offended and scorned by the Olympians (Mostly Zeus because it's Zeus) one too many times. Her decisions set into motion a series of events that will bring our heroes together. With a weakening Mist and panicking mortals, who ya gonna call! Sequel to When I See You Again.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to When I See You Again. You don't have to read that first, but it'll sure help ;)_

 **Chapter 1: Zeus Has Done it Again**

The dark woods were known by the locals to be a place to fear at night. Strange whispering and even stranger animals were often heard when walking in or near the forest. Figures were seen dancing between the trucks. Many even avoided the place in the day, saying it was a place of evil or unnatural spirits. What they didn't know was that it actually was home to a powerful being. For here lived the goddess of magic and crossroads. Here was Hecate's domain.

The goddess paced under Artemis' bright chariot, muttering curses beneath her breath. Her figure twisted and morphed with her mutterings, her three forms making themselves known. Spirits danced outside of the torchlight she carried. There, but only at the edges of your vision. Besides her, a polecat and black dog kept pace at her side, both seeming worried and anxious for their mistress.

"How dare they say such things about me. I am their elder. I am more powerful than they. My magic bends reality itself and yet they treat me with disdain as if I am only a minor goddess and not the titaness I am! Zeus practically called me inferior! And the other Olympians hardly said a word in disagreement. I, who control and spin the Mist, I who provided great aide in the battle against the mother earth. Perhaps I need to remind them just how much they want to be on my good side. I am done with being belittled. What think you Gale and Hecuba?"

The polecat, Gale, let out a hiss and an unfortunate sounding fart. The black labrador, Hecuba, barked. Their mistress paid close attention to their animal noises, nodding as if they had spoken.

"Yes, yes. I agree! Now is the time to remind them of how much they depend on me! How I keep their silly secrets hidden." she paused with her head cocked. Suddenly, her being separated into three shadowy figures. Together, their voices echoed as one. "I see. It seems _I_ am at a crossroads. How fascinating. Three paths, three outcomes."

The smokey goddess/goddesses looked ahead, as if staring into the future. Finally the last, the one on the far right, spoke apart from the rest. "Oh this one will do. I will get the respect I deserve and work with Fate's will. Heroes will be united, alliances strengthened, they will respect and fear me, and new crossroads will be forged. Oh this will do nicely." Her animal servants circled at their feet in anticipation of what was to come. The three formed back into one and looked ahead with her black eyes as if looking at someone who wasn't there physically. "Heed my warning, nothing will be hidden."

Hazel abruptly sat up straight in her bed in the barracks, her covers sliding off. She panted as sweat beaded her brow. Her dream was still fresh on her mind, and she had no doubt that it was real. Those dark and foreboding eyes had seared themselves into her mind. Somewhere, in a dark wood, Lady Hecate had just made a decision that would change the world as they new it. How, she wasn't sure, but the sickening feeling in her got told her that they would soon know.

 _Thank you for reading the start of my sequel! I'm so excited to continue this series. I have to admit, the popularity of When I See You Again amazed me. Thank you all so much and please comment (it really boosts my confidence). I don't have a regular update schedule, but I'll do my best not to have any long breaks in between updates. Until next time!_

 _-LittleBunnyFuFu_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers (If I did, Infinity war would have been so different)_

 _Only the plot of this fic is mine. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2: Don't Play with Knives, Unless You are Being Attacked by Chicken Ladies.**

Light from the newly risen sun trickled through the closed blinds and came to rest on the face of Steve Rogers. The brightness seeped through his eyelids, causing him to stir. His brow furrowed and a dissatisfied noise come from his throat. Blearily, he sat up, his hand raised to block the incoming light. Glancing at the clock, Steve knew that it was just late enough that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, stretching his limbs which popped nicely.

The rest of the morning went as planned. He ate breakfast, put on his running clothes, and locked his apartment door after him as he left for his daily run. It was close to his tenth mile in when his morning routine deviated from normal. Steve had been people watching as he ran, observing the passing business men and women as they bustled past, unaware of their surroundings. It was an area that was under heavy construction and Steve knew why. He slowed considerably as he came to the remnants of a crushed building that construction workers were clearing. He watched as several tossed a mangled bakery sign into the trash. This was what remained of the bakery that Steve had been saved by Hazel in. This whole area had been damaged by the robot attack that had reacquainted the two near strangers.

Smiling and lost in thought, Steve almost missed the screams. However, his excellent hearing picked up the faint sounds no problem. Faster than you could think, he was gone, sprinting at incredible speeds towards the now continuous screams of distress. He weaved in and out of the crowds and took shortcuts through trashy and sketchy alleyways. In no time at all he ran into the fleeing populace. As he pushed against the mob, trying to find the source of commotion, his cellphone rang. It was a special ringtone that was reserved for specific calls: SHIELD.

Still running, he brought phone up to his ear and answered. "This is Captain Rogers. I'm in route running along Third Avenue. What's going on?"

"Captain Rogers, this is Agent Hill. Civilians are reporting a strange creature attacking along Third and Twenty-Eighth. Stark is inbound with your equipment. ETA four minutes." Maybe Steve should consider moving into the Tower. That way he wouldn't have to depend on Stark or SHIELD for his equipment.

The running crowds thinned as he neared the location Hill had directed him to. He turned the corner and immediately went into a crouch behind an overturned vehicle. Steve could hardly believe his eyes. Feathers were literally flying as what appeared to be winged hags swooped and circled around. He shifted over a foot or so in order to get a look at what they were so interested in attacking. What he saw made Steve want to start cursing. A child! A young girl was, albeit impressively, dodging and running from the dive bombing evil bird ladies. He watched as she rolled between two of the monsters, their trajectories causing them to crash into each other, sending even more feathers into the air. They screeched horribly, sending the others into a frenzy as they swarmed. Steve counted at least seven of them, maybe eight. It was hard to focus on them with the speed they moved at.

Steve was thinking of a plan to deal with the bird ladies when something awful happened- the kid tripped. Dirty tennis shoes made contact with an overturned bicycle and she tumbled down hard. In battle, a trip like that costed you your life. She cried out as she fell, brown hair streaming around her. Steve's heart dropped to his stomach. The monster literally crowed in victory and they all dove together as one, their talons outstretched and ready to tear into the young girl. Despite knowing he would never reach her in time, Steve couldn't just stay hidden as a little girl was torn to shreds, shield or no shield. He ran in vain towards her, avoided objects people had left behind when they had ran from the scene.

The bird ladies were merely feet away from getting their talons on a delicious meal, Steve was still 100 meters out, when the brunette lifted her head, a devilish grin on her face. Faster than his eyes could track, two bronze daggers seemed to appear in her hands. She dove from her crouched position. Every monster landed where she had been an instant ago, none of them seemed to notice that the young girl was missing from their dog, er bird, pile.,

"Who has her?"

"Who's hogging it all to themselves?"

"Let me have some!"

It seemed that the speed she had used was no fluke. Like a tornado she swirled around the beasts, jabbing her blade into the flurry of feathers. Screeching cries of fury and pain came from the flock. They each tried taking off but weren't coordinating at all and getting in each other's way, only proving to hinder the others even more, preventing any to get away.

"Ha! Take that you dodo-brained Harpies!" She cackled crazily. "This is for making me late!" She continued jabbing. Due to her up close fighting style, some harpies did manage to get a few slashes in, but she didn't seem to even notice. One by one the group thinned as they each disappeared into a cloud of yellow dust.

Steve finally made it to the battle, but only two remained. Suddenly finding the space to flap their wings, they both took off to the skies. One hissing out, "This isn't over demigoddess! One day, we will feed on your corpse!" She had barely shut her trap when a blue light pierced her. She exploded into powder like a feather covered pinata.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Ironman zoomed past, literally dropping a duffle bag on Steve. Judging by the odd shape, Steve guessed it contained his suit and shield. Not that he needed it anymore. The last harpy squawked and flapped its wings as hard as it could in a desperate attempt to escape. Stark almost casually caught up and pulverized the monster. He landed with a thud on the cement and strutted forward like a proud peacock. "Looks like I made it just in time for the party. I can't believe those two chickens were the cause of the panic."

"They weren't," replied Steve. "There were eight of them before you showed up."

"I'm sorry but who are you people?!" They turned their heads and looked down at the young brunette, her hands, still clutching her knives, balled into fists and resting on her hips.

Stark took one look at the glowing knives and connected the dots. "Oh great! Another weapon wielding child. You don't happen to know a Hazel Levesque do you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. A moment too late she settled her face into a scowl. "What's it to ya?"

Tony flipped up his face mask. "Yeah I'll take that as a yes." He studied her small form closer. "What the heck kid? You're like twelve! What are you doing fighting monsters on your own?"

She scowled, taking great offense at his words. She leapt forward, standing on her tiptoes and getting up in Starks face. "For your information, I'm thirteen not twelve! And I've been fighting monsters for years!" Both Tony and Steve looked at her in disbelief. She didn't stop ranting. "Besides, I was just walking around, minding my own business, when those oversized chickens decided I looked like a tasty meal, and now I'm late for my gymnastics lessons!"

Looking her up and down, Steve noticed the leotard peeking out beneath her torn clothes, confirming her claim. Speaking of torn clothes, cuts littered her arms. A particularly nasty one bled from a cut on her thigh. He was surprised she wasn't crying or complaining from the pain. "Hey we need to get those wounds checked out."

She looked up at Steve and grinned. "I'm good. I've had far worse."

Stark sputtered out a "What!?" that was ignored by her.

"So what was it you said about Hazel?" It seemed she had decided to drop the act. She nonchalantly wiped her daggers off on her jeans. "Do you, like, know her?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah I met her in New Orleans back in…" He trailed off, afraid he had said too much. He didn't know who was and wasn't supposed to know about her revival. He apparently didn't have to worry though, because the kid was nodding along, a look of understanding on her face.

"You must be Captain America then." She stuck out her hand. He took it in his, amazed at how small they were compared to his. Still, he could feel the callouses from weapons on her fingers. Her grip was also amazingly firm. "It's an honor to meet a heroic warrior like you." She stood at attention, like a well practised soldier.

A snort was heard coming from Stark. "Of course warrior girl knows you Captain." He waved to get her attention. "What about me? Do you know who I am?"

Her calculating gaze looked him up and down. "Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Owner of Stark Industries, approximate net worth- 12 billion US dollars. Yes I know you. My brothers were quite proud when they managed to steal your wallet last year and take out it's tracker before you even realized it was gone." Her grin was the same one she had had on her face as she stabbed the harpies. She watched Stark sputter for a moment. "Don't worry, I assure you the cash went to a good cause. I'm Andy, by the way." She looked way too happy for someone admitting to being an accessory to a crime.

"That was your brothers!? Do you even know how many resources I put into figuring out who took it? They even somehow managed to put the tracker _back_ into my pocket so I never even knew it was gone."

She giggled gleefully. Her eyes lit up with joy. "I know! They are the best!"

"Just who are these brothers of yours Andy?" pried Tony. "I'd love to meet them."

"Yeah I'm sure you would." She didn't buy it for one second. "There's no way I'm selling them out to you. Even if I did, you'd never catch them. I'd just rather not be on the receiving end to their wrath." She shivered. "I'm still finding glitter from their last prank."

While the two had been speaking, Steve had wandered over to where the monster had disappeared into dust. He studied the ground, surprised to find no sign of the substance anywhere. There was no way it could've all disappeared, there wasn't even a slight breeze to blow it away. He voiced his discovery out loud.

"Oh, that's monster physics 101!" was young Andy's reply. "When a monster dies, their bodies disappear and turns to dust. They usually leave behind a trophy of some sort." She reached into her bag and pulled out almost a dozen talons. Then she held the bag open some more to show a mass of feathers. "That dust then is blown away down to Tartarus in the Underworld where they will eventually reform. In a few years time, those Harpies will come back and try again. That was no empty threat before. If I'm still alive by then, they won't miss their chance to try killing me again."

"And you're just okay with that? Monsters just trying to kill you all the time?" Stark couldn't believe she was being so nonchalant about it.

Andy was busy rooting through her bag, looking for something buried deep down. "I mean, who would be? But that's life for you. It doesn't care what you think. There it is!" She pulled out a battered thermos from her bag. She poured out a small serving of golden liquid into the lid and took a long sip. "Ah that hits the spot." Amazingly, several of the cuts seemed to begin closing.

"Wow that's some powerful stuff you got there," Stark commented. He was dying to know what was in that drink.

"Yep, and don't even think about trying to find out what's in it. The last guy who did that has a special punishment in the Underworld." She was in the process of tucking the thermos back into her bag when she froze, realization striking her. "Wait a sec, you guys could see the Harpies?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah I definitely saw them. So did everyone else judging by the panic and running."

"Wait isn't your fog or whatever supposed to prevent us from seeing those monsters?" Stark brought up an excellent point. Steve clearly remember Hazel telling them that the Mist changed what they saw to make more sense.

"Mist, and yes. Something's not right." She pulled out a phone and, hesitantly, turned it on. She muttered to herself, "Oh well, I've already been attacked once today." Swiping through some sort of message board, she began ignoring the two superheroes in front of her. Tony was just about to speak up, since he didn't do well being ignored, but was cut off by Andy gasping loudly. "Oh, this is not good."

"Something wrong little thief?" It seemed like Tony wasn't going to let that go. Steve was just as curious.

"This **sucks.** " She shut the phone off which was a little strange. Normal teens don't keep their phones turned off. "The goddess Hecate has stopped controlling the Mist."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"A _what_ now?"

"I don't have time to explain," Andy grabbed and swung her bag back over her shoulder. "Forget my lesson, I need to go meet up with some of my siblings." She began jogging away without even a goodbye.

"Wait," called Tony. "What does this all mean?"

Andy glance over her shoulder. "I'm sure Hazel will explain. Just know that monsters and strange sightings are gonna pop up all over the place. Try not to fight something you can't handle." She turned the corner and was gone.

"So what now?" asked Stark, turning to Steve.

He was about to reply when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out. An unknown number showed up on the screen. He answered, "Rogers." His eyes widened in surprise. "Hazel," he muttered.

"Well I guess that answers that question."

 _Wow this took me longer to write than it should have. I'll try to get faster. So this chapter had an oc I made named Andy, short for Andela. As a daughter of Hermes she's a natural thief and athlete and is very fast. She probably won't show up again in this fic so sorry if you got attached. And yes, it was the Stolls who pick-pocketed Tony Stark XD_

 _Thank you for the comments, favorites, and follows. I love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Omg thank you all for your comments! I'm so glad you are enjoying the fic. I am also glad for the advice/criticism I have received. It truly helps and gives me an idea of what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Plus it gives me inspiration of what to do next._

 _Also I do not own pjo or Avengers… otherwise I would be one rich girl._

 **Chapter 3: Hazel Takes an Unplanned Nap**

Hazel gripped Arion's mane tightly, the world around them was a blur as they rocketed past. Hazel couldn't enjoy the wind or the passing scenery though, she was too focused on pulling the Mist around them. Normally she would have no problem with cloaking them, but with Hecate absent, the Mist was so much harder to hold together and took everything she had not to slip up.

She was exhausted and beginning to lose her grip when Arion slowed. Hazel lifted her head and studied their surroundings. Mountains and forests had turned to towns, then towns turned to cities. Orion ran across the Upper Bay, passing the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island, before reaching the Island of Manhattan. Towering skyscrapers surrounded them on all sides as they ran across the city. She spent the last of her focus to morph their forms to appear as a golden motorcycle and rider.

She had to shout to be heard over the wind. "Just a little bit further Orion! Come on boy!" Orion just snorted in response. He was doing fine, it was Hazel who was lagging. She had been up for at least 60 hours with no sleep or break. Hazel had been running point on getting as many demigods as she could back to New Rome where they were rallying their forces and protecting each other from the monsters. It took some convincing and bribery on her part, but they had managed to get Orion to be hooked up to a chariot to ferry the farthest demigods to Camp Jupiter. Orion was fine, he could run for days without break, but his rider, not so much. She had been controlling the fickle Mist to keep them hidden almost nonstop. Orion hoped that with this stop, she would finally get a break.

Hazel's grip began to loosen as she fought to keep her eyes open. She was so out of it, she didn't notice when Orion came to a halt. He tossed his head and knickered, startling her awake with a yelp. She shook her head to increase the blood flow then checked her surroundings. Tall apartment buildings and businesses were all around, but what really stuck out was the strange shaped building with a gigantic 'A' on its side. Hazel would bet her spatha that it stood for Avengers.

Hazel slid off of the beautiful horse and patted his side softly. "Thank you, Orion. You've worked so hard these last few days." She reached into her bag and pulled out a gold nugget the size of an apple that she had been saving for now. "Here you go boy. You can go now. Just try to avoid mortals ok? We don't want them to see you with the Mist acting the way it is."

He snorted as if to say, 'Obviously,' or, 'I'm far too fast to be seen by them.' She couldn't be sure though because, unlike Percy, she couldn't speak equine. She left the illusion around him that would hopefully hold until he was out of the city and watched him gallop off, dodging cars as if they were going at a snail's pace.

Hazel tiredly trudged forward. The sliding doors of Avengers Tower opened for her and, even in her sleep addled and old fashioned brain, she was incredibly impressed by the modernism of the building. She was no expert like Annabeth, but she knew it was an outstanding feat to design, and this was only the first floor. She glanced around and quickly located the two receptionists behind the front desk before, and made her way over.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Hazel's soft voice caught the attention of one of the women behind the desk. The girl was probably in her mid-twenties and petite. She tucked her short hair behind an ear and put on the typical 'customer service grin.' "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My name is Hazel Levesque." Ms. receptionist looked down at her keyboard and began typing in her information. "I have an appointment with Mr. Stark," she added, to which the girl did a double take from her computer. If she had anything to say about Hazel's age or haggard appearance (the lack of sleep definitely showed along with her wind tossed hair), or the fact that a young teenager was apparently there to see a billionaire. Maybe this sort of thing happened often at Avengers Tower.

A look of mild surprise appeared on her face before she managed to school it to a more professional expression. "Mr. Stark is expecting you." She stood and whispered to the other receptionist to man the front desk. "Follow me please, Miss Levesque." Hazel wordlessly allowed her to lead the way, too tired to ask where they were going. She knew she should have been paying more attention to her surroundings, just in case, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. It had been a rough few days.

They entered an empty elevator between two face trees. Hazel was a bit confused to see that there were no buttons to press for the floors when they got on. How were they supposed to go anywhere? As if to answer her unasked question, the woman spoke aloud. "Thirty third floor please, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Hazel jumped when the elevator moved as if it had _heard_ them.

The ride was short with pleasant elevator music, and soon Hazel was stepping out onto the thirty third floor, following on the heels of the woman that, Hazel was only now realizing, she never asked for her name.

From what Hazel could observe, the floor was full of conference and meeting rooms. Some had glass walls that you could look right in at the business men and women planning and arguing over boards and projections. Other rooms were more private. The only way to see in was when someone opened the door going in or out. Reception lady took her to one room that seemed even more private than the others. This meeting room had a large keypad and hand scanner next to the locked door with no way to peek in. Just as they were nearing the locked door, it was thrown open with incredible speed. Hazel tensed up, hand going towards her spatha that was Misted invisible, preparing for an attack that never came.

Tony Stark stood there grinning like a mad man. "Hazel! Great to see you again!" He waved her in and dismissed the nice receptionist who seemed a little starstruck being in the presence of _the_ Tony Stark. The door swung shut behind Hazel and Tony pushed her towards a seat at the head of a large conference table. That was when she realized that they weren't alone. She really needed some sleep. Not being at the top of her game would get her killed. Captain Rogers and a curly haired, nerdy looking man sat across from her. She wondered why the man was here. She had never met him before and, though he was seemingly harmless, she wasn't about to share the information she had with just anybody. That was too dangerous.

Hazel was pulled out of her thoughts when Stark loudly collapsed into a chair near the others. "Alright, let's get started." He motioned towards the unknown man. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner, another member of the Avengers."

Dr. Banner smiled shyly, his body oozing awkwardness as he leaned over the table, extended a thin hand for her to shake. Hazel hesitated but, if Captain America trusted him, she'd take his word for it- for now. She met him halfway and took his hand, allowing a small, yet tired, smile to caress her face. "Pleasure to meet you Doctor."

"Are you okay, Hazel?" It was the first time Steve had spoken since she entered the room. It seems he had spent that entire time observing her, noting her exhaustion and bruises that were poorly hidden under her sleeves from the day before when she had rescued a demigod from a wind spirit. "You look tired."

Opening her mouth to deny it, Stark ultimately beat her too it with his fast mouth. "Cap!" he scolded, "You don't tell a lady she looks tired."

"Learn that from experience, did you Stark," teased Banner. Hazel was beginning to like this man.

He waved as if shooing Banner's comment away. "Pepper may or may not have mentioned it," he admitted nonchalantly. He turned towards Hazel and squinted, studying her, and then gave a small laugh. "Heh, Cap's right, you do look like you pulled an all nighter or two, and don't even think about denying it kid."

Hazel felt the fight leave her as she accepted the fact that, no, she wasn't alright. Everything came crashing down. Her vision and hearing blurred. The chair was soft and inviting and the room was quiet. All she wanted to do was to let morpheus carry her away to the world of dreams.

She didn't know how long she had drifted off for before an incessant noise made her head pound. Raising her head, she didn't know when it had fallen, she blearily looked for the source of the noise. All three men were crowded around her. Steve was supporting with both of his hands on her shoulders her so that she wouldn't fall out of her chair, and Tony and Bruce were the ones making all of the racket.

"Come on Doc, what's wrong with her?"

Bruce had his head down taking her pulse. "I'm not that kind of Doctor Tony. Her pulse _is_ rather slow, though."

A moan left Hazel's lips causing all of the men to look up from their hunched and crouched positions. "Could you two be quiet? I'm tired."

Her eyelids fluttered shut again. Steve cupped her face in his large hands to keep her steady and looking at him. "Hey, hey. Don't go falling asleep on us again." His voice was strong and steady, his hands were gentle. Seeing her still pretty unresponsive he continued, "You came here for a reason," he reminded her. "Tell us what's wrong."

One word floated past all others in her brain. A name: "Hecate."

"Hecate?" asked Steve sharply. "That's the name the girl Andy told us." She was going to respond when the electronic lock on the door clicked open. Hazel leaped to her feet, instincts and pure adrenaline taking over as she gripped the hilt of her spatha. Her sudden movement caused both Bruce and Tony to jerk and lose their balance. Steve was startled but had no problem keeping his balance. It wasn't called super serum for nothing.

The door swung open and Hazel was expecting monsters to swarm in, screeching and clawing. Instead two mortals stood in the doorway, observing the two men on the floor, the crouched super soldier, and the curly haired teenager with her hand on a sheathed sword. One mortal was a muscled man with military cropped hair, and the other was a woman with short, blood red hair.

Taking a few steps forward, the man whistled. "What did we miss?"

The red head sashayed into the room, ignoring the weapon and taking a seat. Hazel noticed that she moved like one of Reyna's dogs; smooth and graceful, and ready to kill in an instant. "I don't know who the kid is, but Fury needs us." She hesitated, looking and Hazel before continuing cryptically, choosing her words. "There have been a bunch of strange sightings around the world."

Tony and Bruce had, at this point, pulled themselves off of the ground. Doctor Banner sat down in the seat next to the one Hazel had leapt from, carefully watching the girl. Meanwhile, Steve stood and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Hazel jerked away, not expecting the touch. "Sorry," she muttered before sitting back down. At least she was awake now, running off of adrenaline.

"I think," said Tony, pulling out a bag of dried fruit from his pocket and began to munch on the snack, "our little sword-swinger here was about to enlighten us on that."

The red head turned towards Hazel, eyes narrowed and intent. It felt like she was staring directly through her soul. Hazel stared back. She had quite literally died. One scary mortal wasn't going to shake her up. "Are they good?"

"Well that depends," Tony managed through a mouthful of dried bananas and blueberries. "Nat here is an assassin who can kill a man in six hundred different ways and Clint here can shoot a fly off of a wall from a hundred yards away." Both seemed smug and flattered at Stark's praise.

"That's not what I asked. Can they keep quiet?"

"We can," replied Nat, taking charge of the conversation. "And even if you didn't tell me, I have ways of finding out."

Well, with the way things were going everyone would know soon enough. "All right." Everyone who was still standing found a seat, Steve choosing the other seat next to Hazel.

"You mentioned a name earlier. Who is Hecate?" Hazel smiled bitterly at Bruce's question.

"How much did Captain Rogers and Mister Stark tell you?" The three new faces gave no response and blank looks. Great, she was starting from scratch. "Okay, so long story short, there is a supernatural force that covers the Earth called the Mist. Whenever something… _supernatural_ occurs, it twists the perception of mortals so that instead of seeing, let's say, monsters, you will only see a large dog, or an extremely tall man."

"Wait, wait, hold on." Clint had to interrupt. "Monsters? Supernatural? What is going on here?"

"Believe me, it gets so much weirder," insisted Tony, thinking of the flying monster ladies he had seen. Clint groaned, massaging his temples. He hated weird stuff. His partner remained poker faced, silently following along.

The beginning of a headache pounded behind Hazel's eyes. All this talking was taking a toll on her. "I mentioned before to you two," she gestured to Tony and Steve, "that my parents weren't exactly normal."

Tony snorted as the others looked on curiously. "Yeah, how did you put it? Your mother was a witch and your dad has connections to the Underworld?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What!?"

Both Clint and Bruce spoke at the same time, not believing what they were hearing.

Hazel's mood improved and she laughed a little despite the shouts making her headache worse. Their expressions were just too good. Nat, however, had hardly even blinked. Whatever she was thinking, she kept to herself.

"That was the gist of it. Here's the full story." She paused, making sure she had their full and undivided attention before she began. "First of all, what do you know about Greek and Roman mythology?"

Confused expressions were all around. "They believed in a whole pantheon of gods. They loved tragedies and myths of heroes defeating monsters." To her surprise, and the other Avengers, Nat answered the question easily. "Hercules, Odysseus, Helen of Troy. There are many stories. I learned about it on a mission in a museum in Greece," she explained when she saw the faces of her confused teammates.

Hazel was impressed. "You are absolutely correct, except for one little detail." The scowl she got was the most emotion Nat had shown yet. She wasn't phased. "The aren't just stories."

"I'm sorry, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tony was once again having trouble wrapping his head around the information this teenager was giving.

She nodded. "Back then, the stories usually started with a god, or goddess, having a child with a mortal… a human." Understanding flickered across their faces, the light bulbs going off in their heads.

"Hazel," started Steve. "Are you saying your dad was a…" He had a hard time finishing that sentence.

She straightened in her seat, the last of her energy keeping her from swaying. "My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, also known as Hades, the god of the Underworld and the riches of the earth. I am a Roman Demigod. We fight the monsters and beings who threaten this world, but now Hecate, the goddess of magic and the Mist, was given up her duties. Mortals can now see the monsters that were hidden from them before. I am here to formally ask, on behalf of New Rome and Olympus, the help us protect the mortals of this world."

There was only silence. It covered the room like a thick blanket. Stark's jaw was moving but not making sound, at a lost for words for the first time since she had met him. It all made sense. The girl they had met the other day, Andy, had used terms like goddess and Underworld. Those monsters, Harpies, had called her a demigoddess as well. For some reason he hadn't given the comment much thought until now.

Clint had gone rigid, his brain attempting to process everything. Bruce looked calm and collected, but his fingers told another story. They were twitching at a rapid pace, as if typing on an invisible computer. The only other female, Nat, was a blank canvas, purposely hiding her emotions.

Steve moved his chair around to face Hazel and stared straight into her eyes, her golden orbs stared back. Those eyes, they were the exact same eyes he say so many years ago, except that they were hardened and exhausted now. When she had stated her heritage and purpose she had looked like a soldier.

She could no longer avoid Morpheus' call. The edges of her vision blurred and tunneled and her headache pounded as if a cyclops was beating her head with a club the size of a chariot. "Help.. protect… us," she managed to add before the darkness took her.

As Gravity did its work only one thing registered: Steve calling out "Hazel!" desperately. Her work was done. It was time to rest.

That was when the dreams started.

 _A.N. Thank you everyone for your responses, follows, and favorites. I just want you to know that I am willing to listen to prompts and suggestions. Also, I wrote this super late at night so if it doesn't make sense or if there are mistakes, that's why. If you want to see a villain or demigod appear, let me know. I am planning for another demigod to make an appearance next chapter so stay tuned!_


End file.
